The Unending War
by NeKage-chan
Summary: A third world war has invaded the world once again, and this time there is no easy way of stopping it. Old allies become enemies, and old enemies become friends. Ludwig Beilschmidt thinks the side he's fighting for is wrong, but he can't go against his own country. He is miserable for this reason, until the germans capture a spy and assign Ludwig to make him talk.
1. The meeting

A lot of people suggested that I should make an actual fanfiction from a fiction story I wrote for class, so I did. There are some pairings in this, (It was not in the original, but hey. Its FANFICTION.) So please, if your against male x male, go away.

this is an AU (Alternate Universe) Set in World war three era, which would be in the 2000's

Pairings:

Gerita

UsUk

Spamano

SuFin

and others if I have time.

There is a reference to the Holy Rome theory, stating that Ludwig (germany) is in fact the young child Feli (Italy) first fell in love with.

when Feli references 'he' you should now know what I meant.

rated T for and Romano's dirty mouth and some scenes that might be disturbing to people.

"Major Beilschmidt!"

At the sound of his name, Ludwig Beilschmidt set down the musket he was cleaning and stood up immediately, recognizing the voice all too well. His eyes darted around the tent, meeting eyes with one of his fellow soldiers. "How may I help you sir?" he responded, keeping his stance perfectly firm as the soldier approached him. "No need to be so formal!" he grinned, slapping Ludwig on the back playfully.

"This is a military camp. You're a rank above me. What do you expect?" he shrugged off the others hand, raising his eyebrows in question. "Why are you here?"

"I dont need some stupid reason to visit my own brother now, do I? Is that some sort of new military rule or something?"

Ludwig sighed, slightly annoyed by the extremely loud relative of his. Yes, he was related to the other. Gilbert was his older brother, although he acted like a ten year old most of the time when in fact he was twenty four. His looks also gave people the illusion that he was the little brother since he was about three inches shorter, with the same basic face structure as ludwig but with red eyes and the ability to show more emotion. He was what people referred to as an albino, with snow white hair and extremely pale skin. The skin was a problem considering he was out in the sun most of the time. Sunburn was inevitable. But somehow he avoided the sun fairly well.

"Unfortunately, I didn't come here just to strengthen our brotherly bond. We have an assignment for you." His tone went from his usual smirk to a hardened, serious gaze. One perfect for a man of his rank. "We've captured who we believe to be a spy for the Allies. The general wants you to interrogate him."

The Allies. The name echoed through his head as he pieced together what his brother just said. "Where is he from?" he asked' his tone now stiff with ill content. He hated interrogations, but it was an order. The Allies were made up up six countries, but unlike the second World War, the Allies were made up of the Nations of: France, America, England, Japan, Spain, and Italy. He wasn't around for WW2, but he knew the history; and it didn't end well for Germany. Was this war really necessary? And why was his country involved? It started out as a war between the USSR and America, so why were the Germans fighting? They still needed to recover for the first two wars!

In the end, their countries joined forces with the _Novaya __Kommunisticheskaya__Respublika Natsiy_, or the NKRN for short. The group was like the Axis, except this time the Soviet Union was the country to start it. They were a powerful ally , although it wasn't yet determined if it was stronger the the United States. Either way, the Allies had a stronger spy network than ever thought possible. They were increasingly hard to find. Which was why the information held by the informant was so valuable.

"He's an informant from Italy. That's all we have on information on him.'

"And why me?"

"You know what he's going through. You're the best choice for this type of interrogation."

Ludwig bit his lip, but nodded. "If you'll kindly show me the way…"

without saying a word, Gilbert left the tent, obviously expecting his brother to follow after him.

Breathing in, he followed, hoping he wouldn't have to use force to get the information he needed.

The door to the darkened cell opened, letting a beam of light crawl into the room. This didn't bother most of the prisoners inside, all except for one. The newcomer in the back, flinching as he realized they came for him.

"Come_. _Lets see what you're hiding in that little head of yours." the Russian soldier grabbed the spies arm, yanking him to his feet. "Are you scared?"

"Si." there was no use lying. He was scared ever since he was captured by the Germans. Everyone knew that once you got captured, the only way to escape was either dying or selling out your own country. And he REALLY didn't want to be marked a traitor.

"Good…" another guard joined them, a silver haired one with startling purple eyes. His grasp on his other arm wasn't nearly as rough, it was actually gentle. He could tell by his features that he was an experienced soldier, yet he didn't come off as having any problem with him, unlike his fellow soldiers. They pulled him through the halls, leading him to god knows where. Finally they reached a single room, and with a final push he walked inside with his head hanging down.

"_Lei parla inglese_?"

At the sound of his own language, the spies head shot up, meeting eyes with some of the most beautiful yet familiar blue eyes he'd ever seen. At first he was so mesmerized by how they reminded him of someone, he neglected to answer. He heard the German clear his throat and quickly nodded. "Yes. I am fluent in both Italian and English."

"Good. Because my grasp on Italian is fairly limited." He stood up and pulled up a chair. "Please, Sit."

His eyes followed the man's face, noticing the astonishing way the other towered over him.

"Please. I'm not one to enjoy forcing you to do something, but I will if it is required."

"Very well…" the italian did as he said, sitting in the metal chair. He'd rather not get beat on just because he refused to sit down.

"_gut. _We're on the right track. would you mind telling me your name?"

He smiled. He could tell he was new at this. Usually you order one to give their name if you are interrogating them. Putting it as a question made him seem kind, friendly.

"And why would you need to know that?"

"I can't just call you 'Mr. Spy' now, can I?" came his answer, his blue eyes sparkling slightly with amusement.

"It's Feliciano. But good luck trying to figure out my last name. That has nothing to do with this."

"Well… Since my Italian is frankly not the best, why don't I just call you Feli?"

Feli. Damn, this guy just had to be just like him… Now that he observed him even closer, his hair was the same exact style.

"And what might be your name sir? I cant call you 'Mr. Communist'."

"It's Ludwig. And my last name doesn't matter either."

This was strange. He had a very friendly tone with him. He wasn't expecting this at all. He heard so many horrible stories about what happens to a spy captured by the NKRN. But he was somehow… Comfortable around this man. Maybe because he looked similar to his old friend…

"Ludwig… Since I'm stuck with a lame ass nickname, why not call you Luddy?"

This took the german aback, his face reddening slightly. "Well… If you think it suits me…" He cleared his throat, maintaining eye contact awkwardly. "Anyway, Mr. Feli. I'm not here to discuss nicknames with you. I assume you understand why you were brought here to talk to me?"

"Yes. You want information. Well, I guess I could give some to you. But its a long story, and I love to tell stories. Especially mine."

"So you're willing to tell us?" this was a surprising turnout.

"With a few requests." Feliciano replied. "We can start talking tomorrow."

"You realize you're in no condition to-"

"Oh I believe I do. Now hear me out." he interrupted smoothly, crossing his arms and tapping his finger impatiently against his forearm. "You are to be the one to question me. I wont tell anything to anyone else."

"is that it?"

"And I want a change of clothes."

Well. That was easy.

"I think I can manage that request." Ludwig replied, standing back up from the uncomfortable seating he was forced to sit in. "I'll get your clothes. And I will make time tomorrow to see you."

he called something out in german, and the two Russians from before came inside.

"Well then. I will see you soon Mr. Ludwig." the italian spy nodded, not flinching at he felt the guards grab his arms.

Authors note: Okay… This is my first fanfiction… So it's not the best… But enjoy!

Chapter two will exist soon hopefully. I used google translate for the other languages that I know nothing about.

Translated:

Novaya Kommunisticheskaya Respublika(Russian): New Communist Republic

shpion mraz'(Russian) : Spy Scum

Lei parla inglese?(Italian): Do you speak english?

Gut(German): Good


	2. The great escape

AN: Hello again!

Here's chapter two, which should be a better one than the last

There were a BUNCH of errors, So my apologies…

"_FRATELLO!" Feliciano screamed, pulling away desperately to escape the strong arms of his captor to reach his mangled brother. 'LET GO OF ME! LET ME HELP HIM!"_

"_I'm afraid it's hopeless for him." the man's grip tightened in order to further restrain the distraught italian. _

"_Help him! Please!" his forming tears mixed with the blood blocking his vision. He was wounded too, but with only a gash across his forehead. He was crying. That's all he could do. That's all he ever did. Pathetic. _

"_Why would we help an enemy?" _

"_Because he's human! Just like you!" _

"_If it were a german, would you help them?"_

_This struck Feliciano hard. He slumped against the other, his body rocking from the intensity of his sobs. He couldn't say yes, in fact, he sat by while someone killed a defenseless enemy soldier. That's exactly what these men did. They killed Lovino in cold blood. He wasn't even carrying any sort of weapon._

_wait._

_He was already accepting his brothers death._

"_He can't die…" but he knew that wasn't true. He was only making things worse for himself by fighting back._

"_Lovino… I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry…"_

_And with that, Feliciano was dragged away, emotionally broken, and almost certain that he would join his brother soon._

"... And that's how I ended up here. The germans caught us by surprise while we were eating." Feliciano breathed in as he finished, his whole body tensed up as he waited for the others reaction. He messed with his new trench coats sleeves as a nervous habit.

Ludwig wasn't usually the one to comfort. Especially to an enemy. But something about Feli's story touched him more emotionally than anything in awhile. He couldn't help but put a comforting hand on the spies shoulder. "... I'm so sorry you had to go through something like that…" That's it? Nice one Ludwig.

"... It's okay. Lovino would have wanted me to continue on without him." he sighed and on two of the four legs of his had been a month since he met with Ludwig. The other times were just the mandatory 'give us the information we need' sessions. There was no time for explaining his backstory then. But when he came in this morning, the german officer actually asked about his past. Usually Feliciano would tell no one about his life, but something about this soldier was different. He knew him for a month and yet the other had'nt been the least bit cruel to him...

"Well that's the most recent part of my story… Why not tell me yours?"

this caught Ludwig by surprise. "Why would that matter?"

"Well I told you something pretty personal, didn't I? It's only fair if you tell me something about yourself. Do you have any relatives?"

"Well… I have one. An older brother." he silently swore at himself when he saw Feliciano's small smile falter slightly. "Oh. Um… Maybe I shouldn't-"

"No! It's fine! Go on!"

"... Anyway, he was like a father to me. My parents were too busy with work, so all I had was him and Aster."

"Aster?"

"My dog." he smiled fondly at the memory of him. "He's at home right now…" He caught a glimpse of Feliciano's expression and sighed. "Oh. He's not a childhood dog. I had him since I was about thirteen."

"My parents worked for the government, and as far as I know they still do. They'd be out for so long, Sometimes we wouldn't see them for days."

"That must have been tough."

"Actually we were fine with it. My father wasn't the best person in the world." He unintentionally looked to his hand. It still held a long, jagged scar that went all the way across his palm.

He heard the spy gasp as he laid eyes upon his hand.

"Did he do that?"

"... Not directly. But yes, at least that's what brother says."

"Wait… Why wouldn't yo-"

the door was suddenly slammed open, revealing Gilbert looking unnaturally stressed.

"Bruder?" Ludwig stood up, as did Feliciano. "What's wr-"

"He gave us fake information." he cut in, his red eyes narrowing at the spy. "Those coordinates he gave us led to a trap. about one hundred of our men were shot at. I don't know how he did it, but he somehow planned this whole thing."

The two german brothers eyed the italian, expecting a smooth lie of some sort.

"Well I can't always give you essential information." Feliciano shrugged and crossed his arms. "I've given you real information before. I think I deserved a trick up my sleeve."

"... You know what you have to do Ludwig." Gilbert sighed, patting the others shoulder. "Try to get some more information out of him. But no more Mr. Nice guy, okay?"

"But brother… You know I can't-"

"That's an order." the albino interrupted, turning toward the door. "I expect something good by the end of the day. I don't want some petty information like the shit he's given us."

and with that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Ludwig shook his head and looked at Feli with sympathy. "I suppose you know what he's referring to…"

Silently the Italian nodded. "I am in a way responsible for those deaths. I realized you'd figure it out sooner or later."

He didnt want to do this, but this is what they did to uncooperative prisoners. "I hope for you're own good you give me information quickly. I've realized how you haven't been giving us the best of clues. You know more. A lot more."

"And I hope for your own good you get out of this hell hole soon."

Confusion overtook the german as he gazed down at Feliciano. He didn't want to hurt him at all. Usually he didn't enjoy interrogating by force, but this time it was like he actually cared about this man. Did some sort of friendship form without him knowing? He wasn't the 'friend' type. Maybe that's why he was so clueless.

He had to do this. It was his job. But he felt himself hesitate.

"You don't have to do this. You could let me go. You could escape with me."

That sounded tempting. A little too tempting. Sure, he wasn't one for communism, but he couldn't betray his own country.

"Listen Ludwig… Something bad is about to happen in this camp. Please come with me. I don't want you to die…"

Wait…

Die?

"What are you talking about? This camp is well fortified. We're the biggest camp belonging to Germany at the moment."

"I can't say… Please. I know it's only been a month, but I feel as if I can trust you… Besides-"

he was cut off by the sirens.

"_Attention. Attention. This is not a drill. All personnel go to designated stations. I repeat. This is not a drill. All personnel evacuate immediatel-" _it was cut off from a sound that could only be gunfire.

"Oh my god." Ludwig felt his hand unconsciously wrap around Feliciano's hand as he started to run. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I-" he began, before the two were shaken off their feet from the impact of a grenade.

"Americans!" someone yelled, and another blast was heard.

"Wait… My brother. We have to get him!" Ludwig started running fast, until he was sure he was practically dragging Feliciano behind him. He stopped in the corridor where his brothers office was. Gilbert was slumped against the desk, clutching his right eye. His hand was covered in blood. There was a dead ally soldier next to him, so he couldn't tell if it was his or the dead man's blood.

'Brother!"

Gilberts head slowly lifted up, and he turned to face his brother. "Ludwig…"

He ran toward his younger brother, not removing his hand as he did. "We have to evacuate quickly. It was a surprise attack from the Americans…"

"Yeah, I know…" his gaze went to Feliciano's, and Gilbert followed it.

"Why is he with you?" he asked somewhat angrily. "Did he know about this?!"

Ludwig was about to answer when the camp shook again.

"They're dropping bombs on us!" Feliciano yelled. "We have to get out of here now!"

"He's right! Come on brother!" he grabbed the man's free hand and dragged the two to the exit. He tried desperately to ignore the dead bodies spread about, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the amount of bodies seemed to increase the closer they got to the door.

"Ludwig." Feliciano said, bringing his attention back to reality.

"R-right." he kicked the door open and lead them to the outside, finding it was in worse shape. There was a massive fire spreading from the main tent to the rest of the structure. There were more bodies spread out than inside, more germans and Russians than that of the allies.

"This way!" he yelled, directing Gilbert and Feli into the only safe place he knew of. The woods.

Just as they left the camp, there was an even bigger bang, and Ludwig didn't have to turn to know that they were probably the last three to escape.

AN: Uh… I think I rushed it a bit. I'm sorry. School sucks. I hope you enjoy!

Please review...


End file.
